big_nate_commentsfandomcom-20200214-history
Yoda
Profile: Yoda Yoda About Yoda as a commenter One day Yoda was reading ''Big Nate: Greatest Hits! ''and found out that the Nate and Angie arc just ended with a party and he couldn't find anything else about it. So he decided to google it, and believe it or not, he found GoComics !!! He quickly clicked on the "Read Big Nate today" link, and was really unhappy (I actually first discovered in the 2018 Reruns. Knew the reruns just by seeing the middle panels) when he discovered the six months of Reruns. He knew this because he's read other collections and read them before 2018. He then rage quitted the site and returned by accident in December, when the Reruns were over. He was super excited. He also discovered that you could go back and read other comics which is what he probably should have done but was just too impatient. Then he decided to create an account in November or something, so that he could ask people about what was going on here. He was super confused by Clutch's comment on January 1st, and thought there was a new character called "MartySays". Then he discovered the wiki and boom he understood everything created a bunch of Trivia questions and here he is now. You'll find him on Foxtrot (His favourite strip) or Big Nate. The beginning So Yoda started out as a really toxic and greedy commenter who did anything to be featured and be popular with people. He basically sometimes put on his trivia questions (User XXXX don't spoil answers you ruin everything) and sometimes boss others around because he didn't want them to have featured comment. Although many people enjoyed his questions Yoda certainly didn't enjoy his attitude. Random stuff Yoda's done * calmed people down during hacker war * worked on a lot of comment ninjas stories * designed a good summer cup mascot * battled a bit in GoComics * he planted a tree Relationships and also some people who he doesnt like Neptune_Ninja_Comics, BiggerNate91, Swayamplays, Spyroclub1: Introducing and helping me on the wiki spyroclub1: great friend, very creative ideas Swayamplays: great friend, good and helpful person on wiki Neptune_Ninja_Comics: Introducing me to GoComics, basically and also a good leader and friend. Henry Hudson: A good friend, a good 2v2 teammate, A worthy Chess opponent and the only other person who thought Jackhammer wasnt Mario's Dad Cheezdoodle51: One of my best friends on the wiki before I found out he hacked. Although that happened I would like to forgive him. I would like to apologize for dissing him out and making fun of him on his profile page. Feed Me Comics! : Just making one dirty comment is enough for me to dislike him. Also he actually got Lincoln's attention once about collaborating and saying how Lincolns strip was kind of falling Super Mario Odyssey: I don't really hate him, he's still kind of a friend but he tried to feature himself so many times Vader: He had a cool name! Crossdoggo: He's pretty friendly although he's kinda annoying BigTeddy96: He needs some mental support tbh Usernames Yoda first had some pop culturey names and then supercell game names and then finally Chemical_Chaos and Fortnite name Banning GoComics He got banned on GoComics for singing PewDiePie's song, Congratulations. Although he censored all his swears, there were still some racist lines left out. Second GoComics Banning He got banned of GoComics for a second time as the user DegDarkJugFrogs and criticized a user for promoting Fortnite by calling them an "Uncultured Swine" and telling him "Whoever told you to be yourself couldn't have given worse advice. BNCS Wiki He got banned on the wiki for posting an image of commenters swearing, which included CheezDoodle51 confessing that he was the hacker and Neptune swearing to him. Some Gallery Photos! Yoda.PNG Old Profiles Download (1).jpg Category:Profiles